One shouldn't take what's not there's
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: was going to put the summary here but the idea I had for it doesn't fit in the amount of letters giving so it can be found on the instead at the beginning. Warning: May contain Character Death in the future, It's a Suspense/ Hurt and comfort/Romance story and it's a Brock Lesnar/ Tyson Kidd pairing and a Samoa Joe/Justin Gabriel Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: We all know the damage that's been done to the McMahon family at the hands of Brock Lesnar, we all know the rumors of WWE wanting to sign Samoa Joe, read and find out what happens when the Head people take the one thing that means the most to each of them.** **These two are ready to shake the WWE to it's Core to get back what belongs to them.**

**I own no person in this story that deals with the WWE or TNA**

**I own just the plot nothing more,**

**Warning: Somewhere down the line there might be Character Death, but I'm not 100% sure**

* * *

"I want Brock Lesnar to pay for the damage he has done to my family," Vince McMahon said looking around the room, "How to you plan on doing that Vince, the man isn't here that often and he doesn't have any WWE titles," One of the men asked. "I've had Mr. Lesnar followed the past few weeks," Vince said nodding toward the t.v. screen. "As you stated he isn't here that often but he's heart as my daughter called it is," Vince said changing the picture to show one of Tyson Kidd sitting by a pool with Justin Gabriel laughing. "You really can't be suggestion what i think you are," One of the men said looking at Vince raising an eyebrow, "As a matter of fact I am, I always think if you take the monster's heart you make it weak so, we take the monster's heart," Vince said nodding toward the screen and to the picture of Brock hugging Tyson.

"Your crazy that's kidnapping, it's also against the law," One of the men said looking at Vince with wide eyes, "Yes it is, but I really don't care, I want him to pay" Vince said looking at each man so that they would understand he really didn't care. "You are to take Gabriel as well," Stephanie finally spoke up from her seat. "What's Gabriel done," Vince asked taking a drink of his water. "I've been after a TNA person for years now, He and Gabriel have seen each other for about a year now, I'm gonna use Gabriel to get him to sign," Stephanie said looking at her father. "Well then, You gentlemen take him as well," Vince said looking at the men he had hand-picked to carry out this plan. "Yes Sir," they all said together. "Now good, get out of here and get the job done," Vince growled at all of them.

Meanwhile

"Hey Babe, Where are you," Brock Lesnar asked his boyfriend, "Still at the arena just got done, waiting on Justin to get showered and changed," Tyson said into the phone. "I'm at the hotel, there's a key waiting on you guys at the front desk," Brock told him, "I'm guessing with you saying a key for the both of us, Joe wasn't able to make it," Tyson asked almost in a whisper. "He tried, but Dixie wouldn't hear nothing of it," Brock told him feeling guilty of having to give the news. "He was looking forward to him being there, it's all he talked about all day" Tyson giving Justin who had just walked out of the shower a sad look.

"I talked to him before I called you, He's not happy about being stuck there, since he had something big planned for tonight," Brock told the younger man. "Something big," Tyson couldn't help but ask. "Something big, and no I'm not telling you cause as soon as you get off the phone with me you'll tell Justin," Brock told him with a laugh. "I let one thing slip and now you won't tell me nothing," the smaller man said with a pout."You told him Joe was gonna ask him out, before Joe was able to get the nerve to," Brock told him. "Well I hate to run, but I'm gonna get off an finish getting ready, Joe's calling him now so I'm gonna give Justin some privacy," Tyson said watching his friend answer his phone. "Alright I'll see you both when you get here," Brock said with a smile. "Bye Love you," Tyson told him. "Love you too Little man be careful," Brock said hanging up the phone.

"Hey babe," Justin said answering his phone. "How did the night go," came the voice on the other end. "It went alright I'm a little sore, but I'm looking forward to getting back to the hotel, because I know you'll make me feel better," Justin said with a smile. "About me being at the hotel," Came the voice on the other end. "Please tell me your at the hotel," Justin said chewing on his lip. "Sorry Angel, I'm stuck in Orlando, I tried getting off but it was a no go," The voice on the other end told the younger man. "It's ok Joe, when I get back to Florida in a few days, we can celebrate then," Justin said with a smile trying to hide the sadness.

"Yeah but it won't be our anniversary then will it Angel," The man asked him. "I know you had stuff planned for us" Justin whispered. "It's ok Angel, I promise what I had planned can wait till we're both home," the man said trying to cheer the other man up. "Listen Angel I gotta run, I'm being called for, I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as you land in Florida in three days," the man said. "I know you will J, so go to work," Justin said with a smile. "Love you Angel," the man said. "Love you too J," Justin said hanging his phone up.

Joe set staring down at his phone after hanging up with Justin, feeling worser then what he already was for not being there with him tonight, he never saw the person in front of him, until they spoke. "He'll forgive you for not being there," Dixie Carter spoke. "Have a habit of listening in on other people's phone conversations now," Joe asked getting up from where he was sitting. "I came to say sorry for not allowing you off tonight, Chris just told me it was your anniversary," Dixie replied looking at him. "He might forgive me, but that doesn't help his hurt any, and your sorry's are no good anymore, and Sabin needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," Joe said glaring down the hallway at Chris how ducked behind a crate in-case Joe started throwing stuff. "Well I can give you tomorrow off,"Dixie told him with a smile. "Keep your tomorrow off Dixie, I don't want it," Joe said walking away.

Outside the arena

"Are you sure we should be doing this," one of the men asked sitting in the van. "You heard the boss,Lesnar has to pay for what he's done, besides if we don't do this Vince will make our live's Hell," one of the men in the back said. "This is Kidnapping and if we get caught I'm sure Vince won't cover our butts," The man behind the wheel stated to the group. "No he'll have our backs, cause if we go down he know's we can take him and his family down with us," the man in the passenger seat added. Before anyone else could say a word a cell phone went off. "Hello, are you sure," the man who answered the phone asked. "Alright Thanks," He said hanging up the phone. "Tyson and Justin are fixing to leave the locker room area they should be here soon." "Alright let's get into place." The passenger said getting out of the van and going into hiding. "I still say this is a bad idea," the one man who had been against the kidnapping said to himself.

Meanwhile

"You got everything," Justin said looking at Tyson. "Yeah let's go I'm tired," He said picking his bag up off the bench. As the two men started down the hall Tyson's phone went off "Hey Nattie what's up," Tyson asked the blonde Diva. "Is there any way I can get a ride back to the hotel," She asked. "Sure but where's Rosa," Tyson asked confused, "She's off chasing Del Rio and my feet are killing me, I don't want to wait around on her," She told him. "Can Nattie catch a ride with us," Tyson asked Justin. "Sure we're parked next to the hauler," Justin told him. "Did you hear that," Tyson asked here. "Yes I did, Thank you, I owe you both," Natalya told him. "Alright we'll meet you out there," Tyson said crossing his eyes to make Justin laugh. "Ok let me go tell Rosa I'm leaving, and I'll see you guys out there," She spoke hanging up the phone.

"She says She'll meet us out there," Tyson told him. "That's cool," Justin said looking down at the ground as he walked. "I'm sorry Joe's not here," Tyson whispered to his friend. "It's ok," Justin said giving him a small smile. "You know he'd move Heaven and Earth for you," Tyson said putting an arm around his shoulder. "I know he would, just stinks that he's not here," Justin told him as they walked on. "He'll make it up to you, I'm sure of it," Tyson said as he started to fish the keys out of his pocket. "Yeah,Yeah, get the car unlocked it's cold," Justin said as he stood at the trunk waiting for it to open. "Hold your horses," Tyson said opening the door. Before Justin could say anything his world went black. "Alright there you go," Tyson said as he turned around. "Don't put up a fight and you won't get hurt," A man in a mask told him.

Tyson looked over his shoulder to see Justin being held up by two other men. "If its money you want to take it, Tyson said reaching for his wallet. "Oh no it's not money we want," The man in the mask said with a smile that Tyson could see. Before Tyson could respond his world went black as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please Review and let me know if you guys want to read more of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing that deals with the WWE or TNA**

**Thank you to all for the reviews on chapter 1 really means a lot **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

Brock rolled over and looked at the clock at the nightstand in the hotel room, it had been almost an hour and a half since he talked to Tyson, sitting up in the bed he looked around to room to find no sign that Tyson or Justin had been there, reaching for the phone he called the front desk, "Yes, this is Brock Lesnar up in one of the president suites, I was wondering if the key I had left down there had been picked up yet," he asked the desk clerk that had answered. _"No Sir, it's still here," _the desk clerk told him. "Thank you," Brock said hanging up the phone.

_Tyson and Justin_

"Did you get them," Vince McMahon asked as the men as they got out of the fan. "What's this look like to you," The driver asked opening up the side door showing the two unconscious men. "Good, Good, get them out here and get them tied up, did you take the pictures and send them like I told you to," Vince asked moving out-of-the-way. "To Brock yes, to Joe no, we thought we'd wait on his, figured we'd let your daughter do the honor of it," the man asked looking at him. "I don't care as long as they get sent," Vince said eyeing the two men being tied up.

_Brock_

Brock set there for a few minutes before picking up his cell phone, looking through it he had no missed calls from either Tyson or Justin, He was just about to call Tyson when his phone went off, he's heart dropped as he read the name Natalya, he knew then and there something had happen. "Hey Nattie, what's up," Brock answered. "Have you heard from either Tyson or Justin," Natalya asked worried. "No why," Brock asked as he motioned Paul to enter the room. "They were supposed to give me a ride back to the hotel, but I can't find them anywhere, the cars still here and it's locked with the keys and their bags inside, it's not like them I'm really worried," Natalya told him. "I agree it's not like them and I'm worried to," Brock said shaking his head. "Well if it's alright, I'm gonna drop by your room when I get there," Natalya told the older man. "Sure," Brock said as she hung up the phone.

_Tyson and Justin_

"Well I'm here, and it better be important," Stephanie said stepping through the door. "Oh it is," Vince said smiling at his daughter as he lead her into the other room. "Well the boys work fast," Stephanie said smiling at site of Tyson and Justin tied up back to back in chairs. "That they do princess, that they do, we waited for you, before we sent the picture to Joe," Vince said handing her the cell phone that wouldn't leave a trace. Before taking the phone Stephanie went and stood in front of Justin/ "Pull his head back, and hold it still," She said looking at one of the men. One of the men did as he was told and pulled Justin's head back. without notice she hit Justin across the mouth causing his lip to bust open. "That should work," She said taking the picture and sending the message.

_Brock_

"This was stuck to your hotel door," Paul said handing him the envelope. Brock took it from him and felt of it before he ripped it open. "It feels like a picture, and a ring," He said looking at Paul. "Where's Tyson," Paul said looking around the room for the younger man at the same time noticing Brock freeze. "He's not here yet," He whispered looking at the envelope in his hands. "You don't think," Paul said looking at the envelope in Brock's hands. "No, they would never do that," Brock said opening the envelope and pulling the paper out not noticing the picture that fell to the floor. Brock slowly read the note.

_Brock,_

_You call yourself a beast?_

_You should really watch who you make enemy's with_

_because you never know what will happen_

_you crossed the wrong one this time, now he pays_

"What the hell, does it mean by he pays," Brock said studying the note never seeing Paul pick something up off the floor. "Brock, I think I know what it means," he said handing him the item he'd picked up off the floor. "No," Brock said shaking his head and looking down at the picture in his hand. "What do you plan on doing," Paul asked taking a step back worried about what the man on the bed would do next. "First, I'm calling Punk and telling him to tell Joe, then if whoever this is wants to play games, I'm gonna show them, they missed up taking what doesn't belong to them," Brock said dialing Punks number.

_Tyson and Justin_

"Do we get to hurt them," one of the men asked as Stephanie backed away from Justin. "Hurt the other one, as much as you want this one's mine," she said smiling down at Justin. "Thanks," the man said smiling at Tyson. "You only hurt him, when it's needed," Stephanie said looking at them. "Yes ma'am," They all said at once. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have places to go," Stephanie said looking one more time at Justin.

_Samoa Joe and Punk_

"I'm not gonna tell him," Chris Sabin looked around the room shaking his head no. "He's your friend you tell him," A.j. Style's said looking across the locker room at their guest. "You use that excuse every time," The man said looking at him. "Well it's true, he'll come closer to killing us then he will you," Christopher Daniels said looking at the door waiting for Joe to come though it after the match that had just ended. "Chris, we voted you get to tell Joe," A.j. said looking at the younger man. "No way no how, I'm I telling Joe anything, I just came back from being injured " Chris said moving his chair away from the group. "Tell me what," Joe said standing in the door out of breath. "Oh that the weather's pretty," A.j. said as Joe stepped into the room. "Some how I don't believe that's it," Joe said eyeing the guest in the room. "It's not it," CM Punk said standing up and walking toward his friend.

"Why are you here," Joe asked eyeing his friend. "There's no easy way for me to say this so I'm just gonna say it," Punk said swallowing hard as Joe stepped closer to him. Closing his eyes Punk spoke, "Justin and Tyson we're kidnapped tonight," Punk said closing his mouth as fast as he spoke. Joe stood there letting the information sink in. "You OK Joe," Punk whispered to his friend. Without saying a word Joe picked up the nearest chair and sent it flying into one of the mirror's that hung in the room sending everyone running for cover. "Calm down Joe," Punk said reaching for his arm as he sent another chair into another mirror. Before Joe could say anything, he's cell phone in his bag went off, walking over to his bag Joe pulled the phone out and slowly opened the text message. "What is it Joe," Punk asked walking up behind his friend but not getting to close. "You should have picked WWE," Joe said without taking his eyes off the image of Justin on the screen of his phone. "What the hell, you're gonna pay for all of this," Dixie said standing at the locker room door looking around the room. Before Punk knew what was going on, Joe was on the room, "It was bad enough, that you didn't let me go see him, but you've got a lot of nerve of having him taking," Joe said backing Dixie up into a corner while the men in the locker room pulled him away. "I don't know in you're talking about," Dixie spoke shaking her head. "Lady do me a favor, if you Value your life, get out of here, and I'll explain before we leave," Punk said pulling her to the door and pushing her out it. "What do you mean we, he can't go with you," Dixie said yelling as the door was slammed shut in her face.

"What are you gonna do Joe," A.j. asked breaking the silence in the room. "The only thing I know, make whoever took Justin's life a living Hell," with that said Joe still dressed in ring gear grabbed his bag and left. "I'll call you all and let you know what's going on," Punk said as he started to leave behind Joe. "Well, I hope you know, we're coming to," A.j. said grabbing his bag. "You guy's are gonna get in as much trouble as he is with Dixie." Punk said looking at the three men in front of him. "Joe's are friend as well as Justin, they both need us so we're going," Chris looked at him as A.j. and Christopher Daniels looked at him nodding their head's to agree. "Well let's go, knowing Joe he's done half way to California," Punk said trying not to laugh.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review**

**Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.**


End file.
